User talk:Magnetic1977
Even More Recent Sightings on Sanford and Son DVDs You know, it's actually pointless to do this on the Sony Pictures Television page, because from here on, it's all SPT. Other than seasons three and four using the long version, and seasons five and six having it fade in and fade out, thre's nothing interesting here - just the same old, same old boring logo. Magnetic1977 (talk) 23:38, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Carruthers Company Should I edit the Carruthers Company Page. There are variants of logo 1: On the 1975 version of You Don't Say! the text says: EXECUTIVE PRODUCER THE WILLIAM CARRUTHERS COMPANY IN ASSOCIATION WITH WARNER BROTHERS TELEVISION Link provided: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RWrjXlOoZmA (skip to 22:37 and ends at 22:39) And on The Neighbors, the text reads A CARRUTHERS COMPANY PRODUCTION IN ASSOCIATION WITH WARNER BROS. TELEVISION Link provided: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FXEU3IUDPAw (skip to 28:18) On Second Chance, it's like the variant from The Neighbors except it scrolls up. Link provided: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MBiRFNXVyzg (skip to 28:01) And also should I please move the Press Your Luck pilot variant from the 2nd Logo to the 1st logo as a variant? ---- I guess so... but I have a pair of things to say: You forgot to sign, and adding this on MY talk page is totally random. Magnetic1977 (talk) 01:13, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Hatos-Hall Should I edit the Stefan Hatos-Monty Hall Productions Page? --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 12:51, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Barris Should I edit the Barris Productions page? And remember on a 1982 episode of the 1981 revival of Treasure Hunt (a show that was never heard of), Tony McClay does the spiel. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 02:59, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Heatter-Quigley Should you edit the Heatter-Quigley Productions page! As far as you can, the logo might have also appeared on the unsold pilots The Confidience Game and Casino. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 00:13, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Why ask ME to do all these game show pages?! I don't follow game shows, so why can't you make those edits yourself? Magnetic1977 (talk) 02:45, February 10, 2017 (UTC) GASP! YOU MERGED MY SABAN FILMS PAGE WITH THE SCG FILMS PAGE! HOW COULD YOU?! CHANGE THE PAGES BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE, NOOB! Hey, since Saban Films and Saban Capital Group merged, I figured why can't the pages merge? Magnetic1977 (talk) 21:59, March 25, 2017 (UTC) And second of all, I'm not a noob. Look at what I did on the MAD Cartoon Network Wiki back in 2012, when I wasn't what I am today, or my 2015 contributions to the Lost Media Archive (until just after the move). Those were more noob-like. Now I'm a more respectable person, so if you don't like the fact that the pages for Saban Films and SCG Films are making like Saban Films and Saban Capitol Group and merging (obviously), go whine about it someplace else. Magnetic1977 (talk) 14:53, March 26, 2017 (UTC) WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU NOOB LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU TURNED THE A FOUL TEMPERED WOMAN PRODUCTIONS PAGE INTO A REDIRECT PAGE! WHEN YOU CHANGE A FOUL TEMPERED WOMAN PRODUCTIONS BACK INTO IT'S PAGE! IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT SO BAD, WHY DON'T YOU JUST START YOUR OWN CLG WIKI, NOOB! I did it because, if you look at Various Television Vanity Cards, it's the first logo on the page. Therefore, the vanity cards listed on that and Various Television Vanity Cards, Part 2 don't need separate pages. Now stop harassing me because things didn't go your way. Magnetic1977 (talk) 22:47, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Look what I found! Found some videos from the Star Wars Episode II and III in 3D that has the 2009 Fox logo and the 3d version of the Lucasfilms ltd logo. Links: Episode II in 3D: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nWy1k9v-yc Episode III in 3D: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9-nBtRT3v4 --Rodney16 (talk) 18:54, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Uh, only Episode I was released in 3D. Magnetic1977 (talk) 14:54, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Well sure, Episode I was released in 3D, but Episode II and Episode II in 3D were actually shown at the 2013 and 2015 Star Wars Celebration. --Rodney16 (talk) 15:36, April 8, 2017 (UTC) WTF! AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU CHANGE IMPORTANT TELEVISION INTO ANOTHER PAGE?! Okay, maybe that was a stupid move at the time, but mind you, it was a vanity card, and the "Various Television Vanity Cards" pages only say to give a card its own page if more than one logo exists. You only yell at me for doing this because you ignore the disclaimer, and give one-logo companies separate pages, so it's basically YOUR fault, not mine. Do this again, and you'll be sorry. Magnetic1977 (talk) 23:25, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Aspen Should I want to edit the Aspen Film Society page! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 23:09, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Malpaso Should I edit the Malpaso Company page! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 12:37, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Ralph Edwards Should I want to edit the Ralph Edwards-Stu Billett Productions page! Remember, when I saw Knockout, we could hear Jay Stewart saying "Jay Stewart speaking, Knockout is a Ralph Edwards production." --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 02:16, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Nickelodeon Should I edit the Nickelodeon Animation Studios page! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 17:24, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Fred Silverman Should I want to edit the The Fred Silverman Company and Dick Clark Productions pages! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 18:32, June 29, 2017 (UTC) FOR GOD'S SAKE, DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO EDIT?! Magnetic1977 (talk) 18:33, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Okay... Last night, before 10:00 PM Central time, some f***ing dirty s***head decided it was a good idea to f***ing privatize the main site. This is a f***ing travesty, as without commoner access, the f***ing logo community may f***ing break apart. Now tell me, what is the name of that f***ing s***head who did this? Magnetic1977 (talk) 16:50, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :That I don't know. --Rodney16 (talk) 17:02, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Y'all can rest easy, for I found the name and motive of the s***head: http://closinglogos.com/thread/5347389/ATTENTION Magnetic1977 (talk) 17:14, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Ritek May I want to edit the Spelling-Goldberg Productions and Ritek Digital Studios pages! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 16:22, July 8, 2017 (UTC) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO YOU NOTKNOW HOW TO EDIT THESE YOURNZHDICIEUFJXJ-- Look... just go to "EDIT", click the little down arrow at the right of the icon, click on "Classic editor", make your stinkin' changes, hit "Publish" when you're done, and there you go! Could you BE any more helpless? Magnetic1977 (talk) 16:37, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Mistake There's a mistake on the availability of the Spelling-Goldberg Productions page! It says "Chopper One", not "Chopper 1". Duc4Wikia (talk) 17:59, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Chopper One is the official name of the show. The opening titles say Chopper One, the DVD release says Chopper One, even the Wikipedia page says Chopper One! This isn't a mistake so much as it is an excuse to spam my already-spammed wall with stuff like this. Magnetic1977 (talk) 00:31, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Message from TPercival Now, we are all furious at Caidin for his continuous sock-puppetry and vandalism, but I don't think reprimanding him is gonna do any good. Heaven knows why, because that'll encourage him to come back. Two friends of mine gave me some advice on dealing with the type of users, now I'm discussing it with you. He's been kept doing this for over six years and we feel the urge to want this madness to end forever. As Capt. Jean-Luc Picard once said, "The line must be drawn here! This far, no further!" I really don't think Caidin is going to learn, but all I'm saying is you don't need to say anything to him, that's all. --TPercival (talk) 20:54, August 24, 2018 (UTC) DO SOMETHING ABOUT THESE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:< STONEKNIGHTMAN AND CRAZY MUZZARINO KEPT REVERTING MY EDITS ON THE MAGNETIC VIDEO PAGE AND CALLING THEM "VANDALISM", WHICH IS BULLSHIT BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT VANDALISM, THEY'RE JUST PLAIN LEGIT, ACCURATE INFO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:< YOU DON'T EVEN SEE THIS, DO YOU??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I *DO* KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID *NOT* ADD THE SAME VARIANTS OR VIDEOS AS THE ONES THAT ARE ALREADY THERE, I JUST ADDED *TWO LOGO COMPILATION VIDEOS* AND ADDED *MORE VARIANTS* *AND* I *IDENTIFIED* WHO MIGHT HAVE DONE THOSE VOICEOVERS, BUT *NO*, SOME DOUCHEBAG COCKSUCKER DECIDED TO *REMOVE* IT ALL, *ALL BECAUSE* HE CLAIMS I WAS "BAN EVADING" WHICH I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLAIN AND SIMPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:< Cartoonfan9 (talk) 06:10, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I'm very much aware of this. We get it, you want your stuff to stay. But given your mannerisms, we've had to report you and your sockpuppets numerous times, to no avail. I've had my wall spammed aplenty with redundancies and ignorance since I joined (the stuff from JadenR2016 and Johnny1Wikia come to mind), and I don't need any more. Now, if I was fighting to keep stuff I'' wanted to stay but other people kept removing, I would at least be more ''civil about it, rather than speak only in screams, curses and violence (a language I call "Angryman") like you've always done. Look, I used to be this kind of person myself. Go back to the MAD Cartoon Network Wiki. Look at all the stuff I've written before I registered (the IP address I wrote it all under started with "98"). Most of it was fighting too, and fighting that had nothing to do with the subject, but at least I've matured from it all. Any more of this, and drastic measures may have to be taken. Magnetic1977 (talk) 06:31, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Help I want to help with the Christopher Thompson Productions page! Castle/Bryant/Johnsen is the designer of the logo. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 22:29, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Gad, more pestering? You're registered, so why not make these...changes yourself?! Magnetic1977 (talk) 02:25, November 18, 2018 (UTC) On the Factors... Why did you have to remove the factors?? It's in compliance with what's going on at the original site. I don't like it either, but as the saying goes, "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Magnetic1977 (talk) 22:08, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Perfect Storm Entertainment Can you edit the Perfect Storm Entertainment page? The "O" was supposed to represent a hurricane symbol, not having spiral like points in it. Duc4Wikia (talk) 16:49, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Can you add one category to the Maniac Productions logo: Category:Television And add the start dates to the Maniac Productions page? (January 7, 2014-February 8, 2017) (April 25-August 3, 2018) Duc4Wikia (talk) 00:42, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Help Can you remove the editors note from the Untitled Korsh Company page, as well as the Atlantic/Kushner-Locke and The Kushner-Locke Company pages? Duc4Wikia (talk) 00:33, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Help Help with Scotti-Vinnedge Television and Multimedia Motion Pictures. The logos are badly out of order. --Duc4Wikia (talk) 17:28, October 20, 2019 (UTC)